Stupid, Sadistic & Suicidal
by Usagi H
Summary: Y es que así era su relación. Pero báh, tampoco es que el resto del mundo fuera muy normal.
1. Get It up

_Stupid_, **Sadistic** & Suicidial

* * *

><p><strong>¿De quién soy los personajes?<strong> Ryohgo Narita, Suzuhito Yasuda, ASCII Media Works... no sé cómo está eso de los derechos. De cualquier manera, míos no son.

**¿Qué WTF es ésto?** Una serie de drabbles. Divagaciones mías respecto a la relación de Izaya y Shizuo. Sin conexión aparente, pequeños retazos que salen a la superficie de toda una vida.

**¿Cuántos drabbles serán?** No sé. Muchos. Estoy amenazada y tengo la mala manía de vivir.

**¿Advertencias D:?** Slash.

_El título del fic viene de una canción de Mindless Self Indulgence, y los títulos de los caps también serán nombres de sus canciones e_e_

* * *

><p><strong>1. <span>Get It up<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Humanos. <em>

Tan frágiles para romperse con un pequeño golpe, tan fuertes para seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Con tantas emociones, ¡tantas y tan diferentes! Y se pierden a sí mismos, de cientos de formas, cientos de veces. Aunque no se den cuenta, aunque no les importe. ¡Escondiéndose debajo de una máscara todo se ve igual ante sus ojos!

_Fingen_. A cada momento. Para no lastimar a los demás, para ayudarse a sí mismos. _Mienten_. Por tantas razones, sin comprender por qué la verdad es mejor. Mienten, porque es lo que mejor le va a su mundo. ¡Oh, y aún están aquellos que dicen amar! ¡Esos son los humanos más interesantes! Sí, tú lo sabes y sonríes al pensar en ellos. ¡Son tan tontos, tan crédulos en sentimientos que ni siquiera saben identificar!

Y sonríes. ¡Los humanos son tan maravillosos! ¡Tan ingenuos, tan terriblemente perfectos! Shizuo te está gritando. _¿Por qué sonríes, pulga?_ Sueltas una carcajada. Él está frente a ti, intentando demostrarte que no está cansado en lo absoluto. Que tus pequeños juegos y carreras de resistencia no son nada para él.

Shizuo se molesta. ¡Se molesta tanto de no poder entenderte! De que te creas tan superior, te que sólo aparezcas para empeorar su vida. _¿Y por qué sigues aquí, entonces?_, preguntas, con tu tono habitual de voz y una sonrisa socarrona adornando tu rostro. Él te lanza la última máquina de sodas que está por ahí.

—Anda —das un paso hacía él. Luego otro más. Cuando él parece prepararse para lanzarte algo más, te detienes. Sonríes. Te encoges de hombros y sueltas tu navaja, dejando que se tambaleé en el frío pavimento—. Acábame.

Él abre los ojos, sus pupilas se dilatan. Está sorprendido y tú estás perfectamente consciente de ello. Y es exactamente lo que estabas esperando.

Comienzas a caminar hacía él. Pasos lentos, largos, solamente para hacer del momento algo más tortuoso. Y él no se mueve. Sólo te observa fijamente, siguiendo tu figura. Shizuo sabe que estás planeando algo; quizá sea eso lo que le hace quedarse quieto, te dices. Te paras a míseros centímetros alejado de él. Estiras tu cuello un poco. Niegas con la cabeza.

Jamás le entenderás. No a él.

Y lo besas.

Lo tomas de su chaleco, atrayéndolo a ti, acabando con la poca distancia que existía entre ustedes. Antes de que él pueda reaccionar, sonríes contra sus labios y te apartas, dejándolo con una graciosa expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Sólo quería mostrarte —dices, con un tono irónico y despreocupado en tu voz—, porque sigues aquí.

Sueltas una carcajada mientras esquivas un árbol y te echas a correr.

_Pero, Izaya, tú eres el que sigue intentando que Shizuo siga ahí. ¿No eres tú también un humano interesante?_


	2. Mastermind

Como he dicho en el drabble anterior, los personajes no son míos. Pero puedo seguir soñando con ellos.

**Slash**, jopes.

* * *

><p>2. <strong>M<strong>_astermind_

* * *

><p>—Te odio<p>

Te lanza con fuerza contra la pared —no realmente. Sabes que él podría matarte con eso si se lo propusiera. Pero no lo hace. Porque no quiere, _porque no puede. _Y eso te parece la actitud más interesante del mundo—. Sonríes mientras le ves acercarse, lanzando en el camino una señal que impacta justo al lado de tu cabeza.

—Eres un maldito, Izaya.

Te toma del mentón y te besa, con fuerza, con urgencia. Sin ningún tipo de suavidad (de todos modos, no es algo que tú busques). Mentirías diciendo que no sabes cómo han llegado a este punto. Porque lo haces. Tú mismo lo has propiciado.

—Te odio, pulga —lo sigue susurrando contra tus labios. Lo tomas del chaleco y lo acercas más a ti. Sientes sus manos bajando por tu espalda, colocándose en su cintura, buscando que la distancia que los separa sea aún menor.

Y lo sigue repitiendo. Una y otra vez. Llegas a la conclusión de que no te lo está diciendo a ti. Más bien, intenta convencerse a sí mismo. Necesita terminar de creérselo. Humano, después de todo, y el más extraño que hayas conocido.

Estiras tu cuello y te acercas a su oído.

—No —susurras, sonriendo a pesar de que él no te pueda verte. De todos modos, él no lo entendería. No entendería todo lo que te fascina saber descifrarlo. Después de todo, sigue siendo un humano simple—. No lo haces.

Sabe que es cierto. Lo sabe, y por eso te empuja contra la pared mientras sus labios empiezan a bajar por tu cuello.

Tú sólo sonríes de manera socarrona mientras te preguntas cómo irás a detener todo eso.

Ese cúmulo de sensaciones que te habías creído capaz de controlar en un principio.

_Sin darte cuenta, te estás volviendo un poco más como ellos._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias What If I, Karin, y Naomi Walker por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review 3:<br>_


	3. Issues

Hi~ Soy mala para esto del rating, o ver qué es qué o what, pero creo que esto podría definirse como lime o algo. Nada explícito. Y además slash. Pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>_Issues_

Shizuo jamás ha sido de los que se valen con palabras. Más que nada porque la mayoría del tiempo, personas como tú, lo hacen trizas. Haciendo uso del léxico y jugando con los tonos en la voz para usar los más brillantes insultos. Siempre pensaste en que su limitada capacidad cerebral era la razón para que no los contestase. Ahora, simplemente, no piensas. Porque sus dientes se encajan en tu piel y el respirar empieza a ser un término absurdo.

—No pensé que fueras bueno en algo —comentas, deteniéndote entre cada palabra para buscar aire. Él no responde. No con palabras, al menos. Pero muerde. Sientes la sangre resbalando por tu cuello y una carcajada sorda.

Es su departamento. No lo conocías y tampoco tenías intenciones de hacerlo, pero es lo que tenían más cerca cuando decidiste que era un buen momento para recordarle lo miserable que era y él decidió que tu cara se vería mejor con letrero de alto en ella. Cuando la distancia resultó muy poca y la necesidad demasiado grande. La necesidad de odiarlo, de tenerlo debajo de ti completamente furioso por no entender nada. A estas alturas, en realidad, tú tampoco podrías afirmar que sigues entendiendo algo. Que existe un plan de acción detrás de la velocidad con la que late tu corazón y la adrenalina recorriendo tu cuerpo. Estás perdiéndote en tu propio juego, Izaya.

—Siempre acabas arruinándolo, Shizu-chan —cada cosa que tocas. Cada empleo que toma, cada persona a la que se acerca. Resultan lastimados. Todos. Todos menos tú. Tú que amas jugar con fuego sólo por la posibilidad de quemarte—. Todo.

Pero tú ya estabas arruinado desde el principio, así que qué más da.

Esta vez se queda quieto, como si hubieses dado en el clavo. Piensas, un segundo, que quizá no es lo más sano intentar que te mate cuando estás debajo de él. Cuando no tienes ninguna intención de huir, sobretodo. Pero no es como si quisieran parar. Como si pudieran. Nunca pueden. Y al final sólo termina siendo dientes, saliva e insultos.

Se te queda mirando. Tú sonríes con la soberbia que mantienes a cada segundo del día. Como si supieses exactamente qué es lo que va a hacer y no mostrando que lo que más te interesa es saber que él puede sorprenderte a cada oportunidad. Bien podría dejarte en el hospital. Bien podría hacerte suplicar por más. Porque así son las cosas con Shizuo.

Como ya mencionaste, Shizuo es malo con las palabras. Pero está eso; está en el que aunque use pocas, cada una de ellas es lo más real mundo. Es no esconder nada y seguir siendo el misterio más grande del mundo. Si quiere matarte, en serio lo quiere. Si quiere follarte, también. No hay puntos medios. Ustedes dos son sólo dos extremos que, veas de donde lo veas, jamás dejarán de ser autodestructivos.

No es como si te importase.

—Izaya —gruñe. No está sonriendo. Está enojado y posiblemente se debata entre darte un puñetazo y terminar de quitarte la ropa. Posiblemente. Pero, al final del día, todas las posibilidades que crees acertadas terminan siendo absolutamente nada—. Cállate.

Te besa. Muerde, deja caer todo su peso contra el tuyo.

Y tú, como si fuera lo único que puedes hacer, ríes contra sus labios.

* * *

><p>Años sin actualizar. Muchos, muchos. Gracias, gracias a toda la gente que dejó review:3 Lo mejor de escribir es saber que alguien más lo disfruta. En serio, son lo máximo:3 Me gustaría terminar esto pronto, porque como ya veréis no soy lo mejor con los tiempos e.e ¡Espero vernos luego y que ésto les haya gustado! Contadme qué tal les pareció. Si queréis ver alguna escena en especial, como sólo tengo una línea básica para ellos, podrían decirme y veré si queda para agregarlo :3 ¡Gracias, again! ¡Nos vemos pronto!<p> 


End file.
